Trouble In Wave
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. It was a peaceful day for Team 7, Sasuke and Kakashi were outside training, Naruto and Sakura were inside relaxing, with Sakura talking to Inari about how great Sasuke was, but suddenly something began to happen to Naruto, with the two people with him having no clue what to do but try and help him in someway. Up For Adoption. Or anyone can use this scene for their story.


**I'm surprised no-one thought about using this scene in a chapter yet, since I can see it happening in one of the chapters, just for the Thrill/Fun of it.**

**Trouble In Wave**

**Chapter 1**

**Inspired**

**Tazuna's House**

Everyone was relaxing after a hard days work, though Sasuke and Kakashi were still outside training, with Inari asking Sakura about her crush on Sasuke, wanting to know what the big deal was with the emotionless teen, along with saying that a spanner had more emotions than Sasuke.

Though while this was happening, along with Sakura giving a big speech about how great Sasuke was, Naruto was happily having a drink of fruit juice, until he felt something funny happening with his body, "Sakura-!" Causing the pink-haired girl to look at him funny, "What do you want Baka!"

Naruto ignored the 'baka' comment and replied, "Somethings inhibiting an enzymes, GAH! I'VE BEEN POISONED!" Suddenly Naruto bent over on the chair twitching and moving sporadically, causing the two to rush to him to try and help somehow, with Inari asking, "WHAT DO WE DO SAKURA-SAN!?"

With Sakura taking Naruto's drink to smell it, having some knowledge to poisons since it was basic knowledge for ninjas to know, "It's wrong, it's cyanide, SPARKLING CYANIDE!"

Naruto suddenly shoots up from his chair and rushes out the door, with the two following him.

**Kitchen**

Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami were in the kitchen, with the father drinking and his daughter working on getting dinner ready, suddenly Naruto came crashing in, slipping and sliding towards Tsunami, "Ginger-beer!" Causing the mother to become puzzled at such an exclaim, "I NEED GINGER-BEER!" Suddenly he spotted it in the corner of his eye, quickly rushing towards it, with Tazuna exclaiming, "THE BRAT MUST HAVE CRACKED!"

While Naruto grabbed the bottle, gulping some down and washing it over himself, a worried Sakura and Inari came rushing in, with Sakura exclaiming, "CYANIDE'S A POISON NARUTO, THERE'S NO MEDIC-NIN HERE, IT'S FATAL!"

With Naruto spitting most of the Ginger-beer out of his mouth, "NOT FOR ME, I CAN STIMULATE THE INHIBITOR ENZYMES INTO REVERSAL, PROTEINS, I NEED PROTEINS!" While the two were searching, Naruto was huffing and puffing.

With Sakura quickly exclaiming "WALNUTS!" With Naruto quickly grabbing them and scoffing them down as fast as he can, but with that his mouth was full so he began miming, shaking his hand up and down, with Sakura trying to guess what Naruto needed.

"What is it!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!? HOW MANY WORDS!" With Naruto using one finger, "ONE, ONE WORD RIGHT, SHAKE, MILKSHAKE, NO, NOT THAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT A COCKTAIL SHAKER, OR A HARVEY WALLBANGER!"

"HARVEY WALLBANGER!?" Naruto exclaims, managing to finally speak after swallowing the walnuts, with Sakura exclaiming back, "WELL I DON'T KNOW!"

With Naruto answering back, "HOW IS HARVEY WALLBANGER ONE WORD!" Before an argument could happen Inari jumped in, "WHAT DO YOU NEED NARUTO NII-CHAN!?"

With Naruto miming back, "SALT! I WAS MIMING SALT, I NEED SOMETHING SALTY!" Hearing this, the young boy and girl began looking for something salty.

Sakura came up to him with a bag, "HOW'S THIS!?" With Naruto asking what was it, with Sakura answering, "SALT!" With Naruto shaking his head, "No that's too salty!" With Sakura rolling her eyes at such a statement and putting it back to look for something else.

Suddenly Inari came rushing back, "HOW ABOUT THIS!?" Seeing what it was Naruto quickly grabbed it and began throwing what was inside the bottle into his mouth.

Sakura suddenly asked, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" With Inari answering, "ANCHOVIES!" Quickly moving on from that, Naruto began miming again, with Sakura asking, "What is it what else!?" With Naruto miming his hands out, "Um, it's a song! 'Mammy'? Um, I don't know! 'Camptown Races'?"

Naruto had just finished the anchovies off to question her answer, "'Camptown Races'?" All the while Naruto suddenly felt a shortage of breath, allowing Sakura to add, "Well! All right, then! 'Towering Inferno'!"

Getting his breath back, Naruto explained quickly, "It's a shock! Look, shock!" While miming it again, "I need a shock!"

Having no idea what else to do, "Right, then. Big shock. Coming up." Before Naruto could question Sakura, she grabs the blond and plants a full-frontal kiss on him. Naruto staggers away, lifts his face up to the ceiling and releases a cloud of red gas from his nose, mouth and ears, with the red gas turning to smoke and vanishing.

Now that he was clear of the poison, Naruto releases a gasp, "Detox. Oh! MAH! I must do that more often." Though when he said that Naruto noticed Sakura's confused look, so he finishes shyly, "I mean, the, the detox." Since he still had a crush on Sakura the fact that she kissed him in order to save his life made him feel slightly nervous, since she pretty much bashes his brains in when he does something stupid, though Sakura began blushing when she realised what he was talking about.

Before Sakura could do anything, Inari asked the question on all their minds, "Naruto Nii-chan what happened!?"

Naruto looked at Inari, before looking towards Tsunami, "Tsunami-san, did you leave my drink by itself before I could get it?"

Hearing the question from the strange boy, Tsunami answered, "Well yes, but only for a minute so I could get the food ready."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, this would mean any decent ninja could've had a chance to poison his drink while Tsunami was busy, taking out at least one of the ninjas protecting the civilians, "N-Naruto-kun," Before he could think more on it, Sakura interrupted his thoughts, "H-How did you do that, cyanide's a poison that only medic-ninjas could remove or cure, yet you somehow got rid of it before it could kill you."

Naruto just smiled at her, "Let's just say, I have a "special" body for such a thing." With Naruto not telling the people in the kitchen about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being the reason why he managed to stop the poison and get rid of it, he only needed the detoxing to rush the poison out of his system faster, thankfully, or however you want to put it, Naruto has been poisoned before, so he knows how to handle it for faster healing, but then again, who was it that tried to poison one of his teammates, himself included.

With no-one noticing a masked person standing a few feet from the window, "Zabuza-sama is not going to be pleased about this." Before suddenly vanishing from sight.

**The End.**

**I always liked this part of Doctor Who, you couldn't help smile at Donna's "answers" while the Doctor's miming, I could just see Naruto doing the samething from the Doctor Who The Unicorn and the Wasp episode.**

**I'm also not saying that Naruto becomes the new Doctor or anything, just that he'd possibly do the detox scene in one of the Fanfics.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Doctor Who.**


End file.
